1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing device, that effectively performs an anti-shake operation for correcting a hand-shake in the direction of roll.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing device is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for the effects of hand-shake by moving a hand-shake-correcting lens or by moving an imaging device in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis, in accordance with the amount of hand-shake which occurs during the imaging process.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-71743 discloses an anti-shake apparatus that calculates an anti-shake operation on the basis of a hand-shake angle caused by yaw, a hand-shake angle caused by pitch, and a hand-shake angle caused by roll, and then performs an anti-shake operation on the basis of the hand-shake angles.
However, the anti-shake operation for correcting hand-shake in the direction of roll is performed even if the hand-shake angle in the direction of roll is small. When the hand-shake angle in the direction of roll is small, the effect of the anti-shake operation for correcting hand-shake in the direction of roll can not be visually confirmed.